trust me
by Godric's quill22
Summary: : set in season 6 in the "justice" episode where the team sat down to chat about the day's events after the mission and secrets get revealed.


TITLE : Trust me

Author : Godrics's quill22

Disclaimer : I own nothing. This fic is for purposes of pleasure and not for profit.

Spoilers : none (considering the series endes 4 years ago….yeah)

Pairings : Clark / Oliver

Characters : Clark, Oliver, A. C, Bart, Victor. Little bit of Chloe.

Summary : set in season 6 in the "justice" episode where the team sat down to chat about the day's events after the mission and secrets get revealed.

"so according to Chloe, you tell her everything." Oliver stated. nothing about that sounded like a question but Clark still felt an answer was required so he tilted his head as if to shrug off the claim. "yeah i do."

"And apparently, she had to figure out my extra curricular activities out for herself"

"She may be my confidante but it is not my place to share someone else's secret" Clark replied confidently as if he'd had much time to think about the answer to that particular question.

AC, Bart and Victor nodded in agreement but Oliver wasn't done with his interrogation. " How long has it been since . . . well, you know?"

"Actually, i didn't tell her because she was afraid of how she'd react. "

"Clark, if you were afraid of her opinion because you are meteor infected..."

" I'm not meteor infected" Clark said involuntarily and snapped his mouth shut, cringing slightly'

" What? i mean you can do all these things...?

"let's just leave it at that. I'm not meteor infected. never have been."

Oliver frowned but said nothing, the wheels in his head obviously turning at all the possibilities there could be and coming up with nothing.

"okay so how did she find out about the stuff that you can do?" Bart asked, suddenly interested.

"She saw me. she saw me use my powers and kept quiet about it for months so when i finally got around to it, i just spilled everything out. i figured i had nothing to lose since she already knew half of it. "

"So how much do you say we know? " AC asked, leaning back and looping an arm around the back of the couch as he stretched out his legs. Clark grinned that innocent grin he has and replied, "i'll say half of it"

"Why, don't you trust us, amigo?" Bart asked, looking somewhat hurt. "We know half of it, and we haven't said anything. I mean, I never even told Oliver and none of us knew we each knew you and the stuff you can do."

"I know that, Bart. It just takes a lot out of me to tell someone." Clark sighed. "my parents knew because well, they were with me since I was a baby. Pete knew because…"

"Pete?" Oliver asked from his spot against the wall, finally breaking his silence.

"Yes. He and Chloe were my best friends. We grew up together."

"Oh … so, Pete knew because…?"

Clark smiled and shook his head."even Pete didn't know the whole truth. He just knew about my powers. The thing is, I find it difficult to trust people with it. Especially those who constantly ask to be told.

Bart looked sad. "We're sorry for asking"

"No no. it's only natural that after everything, you'll want to know all of it. I only told Pete because I was on the verge of losing him and I realized I couldn't stand that. I told Chloe because . . . because. . ."

"Because you trust her" Oliver supplied helpfully.

He shook his head. "No. that wasn't the reason. It felt right. And I was tired of hiding all that from her considering I spend most of my waking hours with her. . . and, it felt right. Because in that moment, when I looked at her in that bed, I knew from the smile she had on her face that she was strong enough to handle it.

AC and Victor shared a look but said nothing. Bart, however, has never been known to shut up. "You say it as if you killed someone"

Clark chuckled humorlessly and stood up, walking to the window and looking out before wistfully replying. "How about mass murder? Because that's what it was, no matter what my parents say. Within moments, I destroyed everything."

Oliver's heart went out to Clark "we all have a moment in our lives that we're not proud of. We're not to let it stain us. And I seriously cannot believe I am at this end of this particular conversation. You normally are."

"Lex wanted to know. He investigated me, took my blood, tested me, and showed up at every accident scene but somehow, he always found me weak and bleeding."

Oliver frowned. "How's that? You're impenetrable"

"Sometimes my powers leave. And sometimes my father takes them away . . ." he sighed. "when I disobey him."

"Your father? Mr. Kent? How can he . . ." AC asked, confused.

"Not him. My biological father. Seriously guys, everyone I tell this to, realizes what a burden it is to bear. You are not allowed to tell anyone and in case of emergency where giving it up means saving yourself, you aren't allowed to."

"You're saying a secret about a mass murder is more important than our lives?"

"To me it's not. My friends are few so I'd lay down my life for them. For you." He said, and looked around for effect. "But, my father believes so and besides, the moment I tell you, you're either going to be obsessed like Lex, or you're going to be protective like my parents, or you'll just think I'm lying and I don't know which will be worse."

"Clark, you just said it was a mass murder and none of us have laughed or scorned you, even though we find it quite ridiculous and unlikely."

Clark sighed. "Maybe someday, I'll be heartless enough to burden you with it. But for now, I can't."

"We get it, man" Victor said. "And believe me, right now, I doubt I'm ready for anything as serious as you say."

"Yeah me too man. No big deal." AC added with a grin.

Bart sped over to him and looped an arm across his shoulders. "If you're up for a run, you let me know, amigo. I'll go slow for your ego" they laughed as Bart sped into Oliver's kitchen. AC stood up. "We better go and check on him, cyborg, before he empties Ollie's kitchen and have us starving tonight.

Victor chuckled lightly and followed AC out. Clark sighed.

He'd thought he was alone when a soft "I'm sorry" from behind him caused him to turn around.

He smiled softly. "It's okay. It's not your fault"

"I started this conversation." Oliver said and walked over to where the younger man stood. He looked troubled. For the first time since he knew Clark, the boy was troubled and he had the sudden impulse to hug him but he didn't.

Because he knew there was no way he'd do that without Clark Kent noticing things so he settled for squeezing his shoulder in an "I'm here for you" way.

Clark placed his palm on Oliver's and smiled. Oliver's heart skipped a beat. It was the genuine cute smile he loved seeing on Clark's face and he couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry about before. The way I spoke to you about Bart. It's just that Bart was the first person I connected with. Don't get me wrong. I had friends, I was in love with the girl next door, literally. I had my parents too but Bart was faster than me. And then there was AC who can swim faster and Victor whom I'm quite emotional over for quite obvious reasons. I'm just a little protective of them even though they're your team. Especially, Bart."

"I can understand that, Clark." Oliver said hesitantly, wondering what Clark was up to.

"And it's not that I don't trust you. Believe me Ollie, I want to tell you. If no one at all, I want to tell you."

Oliver didn't miss the use of his nickname, mostly because of that fluttering in his stomach. "Clark, if it comes to my life and your secret, I can make the sacrifice. I'll willingly do it because I know you'll do the same for me."

"Yes I will. Without second thoughts but I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself. And if ever you go and you don't come back, I'll wonder if you chose my secret over your life."

"It won't matter to me." Oliver said, his heart thumping in his chest. He wanted to say it. He wanted to say _that I love you. It won't matter because I love you._ It was on the tip of his tongue.

Clark looked at him and sighed. "I'll tell you. If you promise me one thing."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"No that's not it. If it ever comes to it, give it up."

"What? I can't do . . . "

"It won't matter because I can take care of myself. If it's necessary, my father will help"

"your biological father"

"yes. So do you promise?'

"okay. I promise." Oliver swallowed audibly.

"like I said, I'm not meteor infected. I'm not from around here." He took a deep breath. "I mean, I'm from another galaxy. I'm an alien. My name is kal- El…" and so he continued, spilling out all he knew about his origins.

"the meteor rocks. You looked weak when I found you and Chloe was very worried." Oliver chipped in after a while.

"Yeah, well, the green rocks –they're called kryptonite- are my weakness."

"There are others?"

"Yes. I know of the green, black and red, though there could be more."

"And what do they do?"

"The red kryptonite makes me lose my inhibitions. Its like my alcohol and heroin wrapped in one piece of rock."

"So you were born like this."

"Yes. Though in krypton. We didn't have powers. I get my powers from the yellow sun."

Oliver nodded wordlessly.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but . . ."

"No. no, it's okay. Actually, it makes everything clearer now."

"So . . .?"

"So what? You're an alien who saves lives whenever you can. I don't think that's so bad so where does that stupid mass murder fit in?"

"The meteor shower"

"What about it?"

"That was pieces of my home planet. Just to keep me safe, a lot of people died."

"Oh don't be silly, Clark. I think you've made up for it. Earned the right to call yourself human if you want to.. and don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"I'm only really worrried about Lex. Nothing else."

"We'll deal with Lex. Legally." He added at Clark's pointed look.

And then, without warning, Clark hugged him. He hesitated only a moment before wrapping his arms around Clark, returning the hug.

He smiled.

Maybe today he didn't have Clark Kent's love. But he had his trust. And that was enough.

For now.

A/N::: r&r please…its my first collie fic.


End file.
